


Goals and Attention

by Mystical_Magician



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Stephen Strange, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark/Stephanie Strange, femStephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Magician/pseuds/Mystical_Magician
Summary: Stephanie isn't paying attention to him, and that's not something Tony can just let go. Especially when he's bored.





	Goals and Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of came from nowhere. From an idle thought that there are almost no female Stephen Strange stories and a lot more female Tony Stark stories. Comparatively. And while anything resembling a plot refused to come to me (maybe because genderbending isn't usually a trope I'm drawn to), porn definitely did.

“Aren’t you done yet?” Tony whined from where he sprawled on the couch, throwing his head back to stare at the ceiling in boredom.

Stephanie hummed, her scarred hands resting on the wooden desk as she continued to look over the maps spread across it. “Almost done, dear,” she said with absentminded sarcasm.

“You said that an hour ago,” Tony accused.

She paused, mind elsewhere as her finger brushed over a specific landmark. “It wasn’t an hour,” she said after a delay that made it quite clear that she wasn’t paying attention to him.

Tony pouted. It wasn’t an hour, but it certainly felt like it when his witch doctor was practically ignoring him. And not even for anything really important.

_Well_, he thought, with a smirk that she couldn’t see with her back to him. He would have to fix that.

Tony stood from the couch and slid up behind her, eyes darkening as he circled his arms around her waist and pressed his chest to her back, his lips to the skin of her neck just above the collar of her tunic.

Stephanie stilled almost immediately in his embrace. “Tony,” she said breathlessly, head unconsciously tilting to the side.

He grinned triumphantly into her dark hair, her white streak falling over her opposite shoulder. Her attention was certainly on him now.

“Yes, dear?” he said, faintly mocking as one of his hands slid up her stomach and chest. He parted her robe just enough to expose one of her breasts, constricted in a plain, black satin bra.

“I…I need to…um.”

He squeezed gently, massaging her exposed breast.

“You shouldn’t…”

Tony folded down the cup of the bra and rested his chin on her shoulder for a better look as his calloused hand slid over her smooth, pale skin, and his thumb brushed against her pebbled nipple. He could see her biting her lip, breath hitching in response to his ministrations.

“The door,” she gasped. “It’s open, anyone could…ah…see.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully, and then began sucking on her pulse point. He smiled when her knees predictably weakened, and she leaned more of her weight back on him. “I’m a bit too busy to remedy that,” he said, pressing his hips more firmly against her ass. He didn’t know if she could tell with his jeans and her layers of robes between them, but he was already half hard. Fuck, his witch was so sexy, between the sounds she made and the way she reacted to him. Just, everything about her, really. “If only one of us could just magically close and lock the door without even moving from where we are.”

There was a pause as Stephanie’s pride and sense of responsibility struggled with her desire. Tony circled the very tip of her hardened nipple with his index finger, the other four squeezing her lightly as his free hand began working its way into her pants.

The door slammed shut, lock clicking into place. Tony chuckled at this permission to continue.

“Douchebag,” Stephanie tried to snap, but there was very little heat in it.

“Asshole,” he muttered against her skin, grinding his erection against her as she unconsciously widened her stance. “Why do you make it so hard for me to get into your pants? It’s like your robes are your chastity belt or something.”

He managed to loosen the tie at last, slipping his right hand into her panties before she could respond.

“Ton – a-aah.” Stephanie slumped against him as he swiped a finger through her folds.

Tony smiled and nipped at the base of her neck. “So wet already, Steph,” he murmured. “Why were you trying to protest?”

“One of us has to be the responsible one,” she murmured as he extracted his hand. Just long enough to coat her tortured nipple in the slick for an easier slide, as the fingers of his left hand circled and played with it.

“Well, that’s no fun.” He slipped his right hand back into her panties and began to gently massage her, moving his hand forward and back with her wet folds sliding easily between his fingers.

She whimpered, arching and moving restlessly against him. Her lower lip was caught against her teeth, and Tony noticed immediately.

“Look at me, Stephanie,” he ordered.

She turned, pale eyes hazy with pleasure. He caught her lips with his despite the awkward angle, and ended the kiss with a nip to that same tortured lip. “I want to hear you,” he said, eyes and voice both dark with desire. “Don’t you dare try to keep quiet.”

She moaned, panting and writhing against him as he finally stroked her clit with his thumb and slid his middle and ring finger inside of her. Noises spilled from her, aborted words, whines of pleasure, as her hips jerked. Tony ground his hard cock against her, arms like steel bands as he held her to him and fucked her with his fingers. He had three of them in her now, moving almost harshly as his palm pressed against her mons. Her panties were drenched and no doubt uncomfortable by now.

“Look at you,” he moaned. “Fuck. Always so stoic and put together, look at you now.” Tony grew almost impossibly harder as he took in the picture she made. Her hair and clothes were a mess. Stephanie was still mostly dressed, but a bare breast hung from her tunic, and her pants hung low on her hips, showing off where his hand disappeared into her panties.

“Tony,” she gasped. “Tony, Tony, Tony. Oh!”

Her hips bucked, walls contracting and squeezing tight around his fingers.

“That’s it,” he murmured. “That’s it. Cum for me, sweetheart.”

Her entire body bowed, the back of her head pressing against his shoulder as she obeyed, completely silent, breath catching in her throat. Tony slowed the pace of his hand, drawing out her orgasm as a long, low moan finally escaped her. At last her body went slack, limp in the aftermath of her pleasure as he bore her up and kept her on her feet.

He was kind enough to give a moment to recover before sliding his fingers out of her and wiping them on her robes as he turned her to face him. She was too distracted to complain, instead leaning back against the desk as he dropped to his knees and tugged off her pants and underwear. Her belts had already loosened, her tunic parting at the front to expose her hips and crotch.

Stephanie made a confused sound, and he chuckled in response. “I’m not done with you yet,” Tony promised. He arched slightly as he looked up at her, knees wide enough that the obscene tent in his slacks was on display.

She flushed even further, breath hitching as she stared at his clothed dick, the fabric damp with precum. It twitched and Tony smirked at her attention as he leaned forward.

“Gonna fuck you in a bit, Steph,” he murmured against her skin, facial hair rough against her smooth thigh. “See if I can last long enough to make you come more than once around my cock.”

“That is – oh,” she gasped as he parted her folds to expose her swollen clit. She watched as he leaned close with teasing slowness. “That is a challenge I…ah, suppose – _Tony_.”

He gently ran the flat of his tongue from her opening to her clit, mindful of oversensitivity as he lapped up her release. It seemed only a moment before she was once again building up to climax. Stephanie grasped at his head and doubled over, gasping and moaning as he buried his face in her cunt, stiffening his tongue and thrusting it inside of her as he planned to do soon with his cock.

A knock at the door interrupted them and they both froze.

“Master Strange?”

It wasn’t a voice Tony recognized, and it didn’t sound urgent. He ignored Stephanie’s harsh tug on his hair as a silent demand to stop, and circled the tip of his tongue around her swollen clit.

She gasped and bucked at the unexpected touch – surely she knew his shamelessness better by now? – and slapped a trembling hand over her mouth. “Wait,” she breathed, voice muffled.

“Master Strange, are you there?”

Tony removed his mouth only long enough to whisper, “Look at yourself, Steph. Even if I stop, are you really going to answer the door like this?

“And that’s assuming I’ll stop,” he continued, eyes glittering at the filth falling from his mouth. “Maybe I’ll just shove you down over the desk and slide right into you. You’re soaking wet, it’ll be so easy, and they’ll be able to hear it, love, be able to hear just how wet you are, see it as I fuck you, watch my cock disappear inside your body over and over again as we absolutely ruin your paperwork.”

Stephanie’s pupils were so dilated, they looked almost completely black, and her jaw hung slack as her inner muscles clenched around nothing.

The next instant, the both of them were in her darkened bedroom. Tony almost fell over as he suddenly found himself between her legs atop her bed. Their clothes had disappeared, all except Stephanie’s tunic which hung from her shoulders and did nothing to cover her body. Tony wasn’t sure whether or not it was deliberate, and he didn’t care. It was a bit of a relief to have his cock unrestricted, as it had begun to get rather painful.

Tony snorted as he wiped at his mouth. “Figures it would be the threat to the paperwork that would get you to move.”

Stephanie rolled her eyes are she tried to regulate her breathing, skin tingling from just how close she’d come to orgasming. “Not that you would know anything about paperwork, but if I had to redo all of it, you would have paid. And not in a sexy way.”

She reached up to him, but Tony was still in control, and he carefully but firmly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, caging her slender form with his body.

Stephanie swallowed and arched her back a bit, amusement fleeing as arousal once again took precedence.

“Oh?” he said dangerously. He pinned her lower body to the bed with his hips, forcing her legs to open wider to accommodate him.

She struggled against him, writhing beneath him. Partially to torture him and partially to get some sort of relief. He moaned, unable to stop the small, aborted motions of his hips as she pressed against him and her slick was streaked across his groin and belly. He was at the wrong angle to enter Stephanie just yet, but his hard cock naturally found a place between her folds and slid along her clit. Tony gave in and began grinding against her, groaning at the heat and slick against the underside of his cock.

After a few minutes of this, of Stephanie thrashing and whimpering, Tony desperately grasped for some control and stilled. He lifted himself up just enough that his weight was off of his willing witch.

Stephanie cried out and braced her feet against the bed, thrusting her hips higher. “Dammit, Tony,” she demanded. “Fuck me!”

“As you wish, sweetheart,” he said darkly. He brought one of his hands down to grasp his erection and guide it to her hole, before sliding in in one smooth motion. “Mmm,” he hummed as she threw her head back. “Love feeling you so tight around my cock, love. So hot and, ngh, _yes_.” He pulled out slowly, until just the head was left inside, and then slammed back in.

Stephanie yelped and clenched around him.

“That’s it,” Tony hissed, bending down to suck on the nipple he had neglected earlier as he withdrew. He thrust back in hard as he used his tongue to press the pebbled nipple against the roof of his mouth. Lucky as he was that his lover was so tall, it was still a bit of an awkward position to keep up. As her noises grew higher in pitch, entire body beginning to tighten, Tony abandoned her breast and sped up his thrusts, the sound of skin slapping skin growing louder.

He leaned down to press his lips to Stephanie’s in an action too uncoordinated to really be called a kiss. “Come on, Stephanie,” he murmured, bringing a hand between them and rubbing her clit. “Come for me.”

“Ha – _ah – Tony_,” she gasped, and convulsed, long legs squeezing his hips.

Tony gritted his teeth at how tightly she clenched around his cock, and groaned as he continued to work into her spasming body at a steady, slower pace. One more time. Holy fuck, he was so hard. She was always making him so hard, but he was determined to hold out until she came one more time.

At last Stephanie sank limply into her bed, muscles twitching as she panted unevenly.

Tony buried his face in her neck and breathed, scratching the tender skin with his goatee. He struggled to keep his pace languid enough that she wouldn’t retreat from oversensitivity. All he really wanted was to let go and pound into her, but it was too soon after her orgasm for that.

Stephanie ran a trembling hand up his sweaty back. “How long are you going to keep this up?” she asked breathlessly. “I can feel you twitching between my legs.”

“Fuck,” Tony groaned, pulling back so he could look at her. She was flushed and sweating, dark hair tangled on her pillow. A well-fucked mess, beautiful eyes glittering up at him. He couldn’t help the feelings of pride and possessiveness as he found himself briefly mesmerized by the sight of his cock disappearing into her body again and again.

Her hand slipped down, over his ass, and a finger passed over his hole to rub against his perineum.

Stephanie smiled wickedly and squeezed her inner muscles deliberately as he thrust hard into her with a shout. He froze over her, hands clenched in her pillow, dick as deep inside her as possible, and every muscle in his body taut as he struggled not to come.

He thought some very unsexy thoughts to stave off his orgasm, and opened his eyes to glare at Stephanie when he felt prepared to continue. “I thought it was my turn to be in control this time,” he said with feigned indignation.

She smirked. “Why would you think you weren’t?” she asked. Stephanie brought both arms above her head and managed to relax even further into the mattress. “Here I am, trapped beneath you and completely at your mercy. Practically limp with exhaustion, legs open wide to you as you continue to take me with your hard cock.”

Tony’s cock practically throbbed at the picture she made, the purr of her voice as filth dripped from her lips. He huffed a breathless laugh. “You’re such an asshole, Steph.”

Before she could respond, he pulled out and flipped her over onto her stomach and lay on her back, giving her a moment to recover from the disorientation. In the meantime, he trailed kisses along her back and sucked bruises into her skin. _Mine_, he thought with each mark made, whether hickey or beard burn.

Stephanie turned her head to the side so as not to suffocate, and Tony was kind enough to gather up her hair and drape it away from her face. “I’m not sure you’ll last long enough for that,” she said, flexing slightly to increase the pleasurable pressure of her mons against the bed.

He bit the nape of her neck in retaliation. “Not what I had in mind,” he said. He lifted his weight off her a bit and slid an arm beneath her stomach helping her angle her hips so that he could more easily penetrate her once again. As an afterthought, he grabbed a spare pillow and slid it beneath her hips. “We’ll need more time to prepare if I’m going to fuck your ass.”

Stephanie’s breath caught as he slid back in and once again lay fully upon her. His weight was an anchor, grounding her in the present moment.

Tony refrained from thrusting, content just to grind into her and kiss along her shoulders as she began to breathe more heavily.

“You always feel so big like this,” she gasped.

“Careful,” Tony muttered, and began to shallowly thrust into her. He could hear the mischief in her voice. Stephanie did like to get a reaction out of him, even when he was balls deep inside of her. He couldn’t exactly complain, as he was just the same.

“I’m beginning to suspect you want me to think you’re bigger than you are.”

Tony bit down hard as punishment, just shy of breaking her skin. “Oh, that is it,” he growled. He planted his hands on either side of her head to leverage his torso up, and then began slamming into her.

Stephanie cried out in shock and pleasure. Her body moved up with each harsh thrust. Tony adjusted his balance so that he could grab her hair and yank her back.

“Tony!” she shouted.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it, Steph?” he panted. “Wanted me to snap. Wanted me to just take you. To just fucking slam my cock in your tight heat.”

“Yesss,” she moaned.

“Challenging me. _Ungh_. Trying to get me to come before I manage to get you off one last time?”

Stephanie whimpered.

“Don’t you want to come, sweetheart?” he said darkly. “If you don’t come on my cock, I’m not getting you off at all, darling. Not after that comment.” He shifted so that he was resting on one elbow instead of trying to balance on one hand. The slap of skin was loud and his dark skin glistened with sweat as he maintained his hard pace.

Stephanie broke. “Tony, please, please, Tony, please,” she almost sobbed.

“Please what, my insatiable witch?” he smirked.

If Stephanie hadn’t been half out of her mind with pleasure, she would have hit him. “Please make me come.”

Instead of replying, Tony let go of her hair and slid that hand beneath her hips. He moaned as he felt where he entered her body, and then moved his hand to rub against her engorged clit.

Stephanie came with a scream, and Tony hissed as she tightened around him.

“Stephanie!” he shouted. His cock pulsed as she constricted around him. He buried it inside of her as deep as he could go, and stilled as he spurted into her. It felt as though her inner muscles milked him of every last drop.

At last, he dropped to the bed beside her, wincing as his softening cock slipped out and was exposed to the air.

Stephanie grumbled sleepily as he pulled her to him and away from the wet spot. She seemed to come back to herself a bit when he reached for his discarded shirt to clean them up a bit.

“So what was that for?” she asked after they had lain in silence for a while.

“I can’t just want to physically express my love with the love of my life?” he said, feigning hurt as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

“Oh, I see. So it wasn’t because you’re a needy attention whore?”

Tony pinched her, hiding a grin as Stephanie laughed.


End file.
